dkohfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Reference Document
This article is a compilation of information about the author’s world of Morterra, a setting for Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition. Each chapter contains a synopsis of what it discusses, as well as a clickable link leading to the chapter’s contents. Remember, Dungeons & Dragons is a free-form game; although this book solidifies certain aspects of the game as per the author’s vision, it does not mean they are concrete law. If you ever find yourself starting an adventure hosted by the author, set in Dustfeather’s Kingdoms of Huran, don’t be afraid to request exceptions or changes. Player interactivity is a core mechanic of the game, and the enjoyment of the party supersedes the universal consistency of the author’s world. Chapter 1 - The History of Morterra After a bothersome trek through Death’s Grasp, I finally get to talk to one of the most ancient beings in the world; Kaenen the Worldshaper. This dragon has lived through the ages and has seen countless lives be born and perish. I ask him about the history he has seen unfurl throughout his lifetime and the secrets he has learned. Chapter 2 - Factions Huran is full of different cultures and peoples; one could drone on about each one for eternity and still not be finished! In this chapter, I interview several locals of each of the open nations, ranging from common farmers to kings and queens. Paragraph 2.1 - Dragonhearth Dragonhearth, the military nation stuck between a deadly desert and a ferocious jungle. Run by the Cabal, this country builds mighty cities across the rocklands and swamps it rules, protected by powerful dragons from the north. I speak to one of the guards of Paradoch, the immense volcano that is located at the heart of the country. Paragraph 2.2 - Leda Leda is a stretched-out coastal nation that runs up until the Southern Great Gatespire mountain range. A popular destination for brave adventurers, most of Leda is dune-like desert and scrawny forests. It’s most notable feature, however, is the Underdark. A massive cave system that lies underneath the mountains, where the darkness-dwelling Shadow races have made their home. Paragraph 2.3 - Lighthaven The Queen’s beacon of hope; Lighthaven. A large domain, enclosed by multiple mountain ranges, and the foothold of trade between the western factions and the eastern Snelblum. I get the privilege to meet with the Queen herself, lady Demi Truthforth, to indulge me in the country’s culture. Paragraph 2.4 - Logsend The faraway island of volcanic rock is a paradise for those on the mainland. Logsend has beautiful natural phenomena, unique plants and animals, and an industrious society of seafaring Tortles. Though outsiders are to remain outside of the capital of Tortle Rock, I am invited in by the city’s historian to chat. Paragraph 2.5 - Loshore A satellite state of both Lighthaven and Snelblum, Loshore holds power over the dunes on the peninsula behind the treacherous Folkloss Jungles. It is the main passageway into the eastern archipelago-nation of the Reinfeld Coalition and an important mercantile hub. Still, the country is difficult to reach, even for ships. An old sailor is more than happy to introduce me to his old turf. Paragraph 2.6 - Pestal The grassy island south of Shoritch is the home of only a few farmers. Ruled by the Rogue King of the land up north, the subsidiary is almost suspiciously calm and rustic. Those who live there are very secretive, but my natural charms assisted in finding a talking partner. Paragraph 2.7 - Shoritch The great, knife-shaped claw of Huran, Shoritch is a kingdom of great mystery. Their king, the Rogue King, is just and does well to protect his subjects from harm or famine, although his actions seem questionable to outsiders. Secret organisations under the King’s control hide in the shadows of every nation, unbeknownst and unseen by most people. A small company that follows these organisations wishes an audience with me. Paragraph 2.8 - Snelblum Snelblum, the origin of the Fey! This enormous stretch of savannah is a welcoming home to all people, regardless of race or status. Governed by the Ministry of Progress, the country focuses on philanthropic causes and is always busy trying to increase the quality of life of not only its citizens, but those of other countries as well. Paragraph 2.9 - Starbay Starbay is a relatively small country that divides Shoritch and Lighthaven. Essentially having three capital cities, the nation is primarily focused on accommodating traders that move between its neighbours. The leader of Telonuw is open for conversation. Paragraph 2.10 - Verzin Verzin is Logsend’s big brother. It lies west of the Tortle island, and has dramatically different nature. The nation is covered in forests of trees exclusive to the island, in which the Kenku live. Although technically a satellite state of Snelblum, a druid king has conquered the southern parts of the island, keeping out trespassers with powerful natural magic. Chapter 3 - Other Areas Aside from the public nations of Huran, there are of course the less-than-welcoming ones. These areas are generally only open to elite adventurers, experts on the landscape, and the very few who have made them their homes. In this chapter, I’ll describe each area, using the knowledge I managed to accrue about it. Paragraph 3.1 - Endrall A great land of nearly exclusively mountains, Endrall is the original home of the Goliath. Legend has it Goliath and Giants live there under the rule of the Rock Queen, but no person is hardy enough to enter deeper than the outer mountain ranges to explore the domain. Paragraph 3.2 - The Folkloss Jungles The history of the Folkloss Jungles are lost to time, such that even Kaenen the Worldshaper knows of it. These dark jungles are infested with deadly creatures and feral Lizardfolk, quick to ravage anything that gets in their way. Paragraph 3.3 - The Recluse A long time ago, before even the Feyborn came, a mysterious group of druids erected great walls of earth around this section between the Folkloss Jungles and Snelblum. No one knows exactly why they were raised, nor who raised them. Paragraph 3.4 - The Scorn The Scorn is a massive desert that lies between the Great Gatespires and the Storm Ridge. Many tales have been fabricated, claiming to know what lies beyond the endless dunes, but the land is as impossible to enter as the Folkloss Jungles. Chapter 4 - The Planes and Spirits of Morterra This world is one of many within the Prime, but there are even more outside of the plane itself. Morterra is involved in an entire system of planes, stretching from rowdy physical ones to the serene seas of the Astral and the Ethereal, to the unpredictable nature of the noumenal planes. Of course, one cannot talk about the planes without mentioning the Spirits either. Addendum A - Rules for Character Creation A short instruction manual on several house-rules that the author utilises in their games. It is recommended to read this through when joining one of their adventures. Addendum B - Game Master Courtesy Rules A comprehensive list of house-rules that the author typically abides by during their games. Going through the list is optional, however it does include changes that are beneficial for play. Any suggestions can be made during an adventure to be added to the list. Addendum C - Altered Spells A list of changed spell effects set out by the author, as well as general guidelines for flavouring spells to fit a character, i.e. changing spell damage types. As with the GM’s house-rules, additions to the list will be considered upon suggestion. Addendum D - TL;DR of the Lore A shorthand version of mechanical details for games hosted in Morterra. All this information can be found in previous chapters, but is veiled within lore-based text. This addendum removes all lore fluff and focuses on need-to-know information.